Run For Cover
by J'dee
Summary: song fic based round Yamcha (a fic for the human fans of the DBZ characters) *COMPLETE*


Title: **Run for Cover?**

Author: **J.Dee** (_Yamcha's Saiyan Babe aka Mirashia_)

Rating: **G**

Story Brief: _Song fic.... _**Yamcha's dreams are showing him the truth behind his original fear of women, and with non-saiyan help he goes in search for the past that caused it all...** (a song fic for the fans of the human based Z-Characters)

DISCLAIMER: **I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters I make no money and I'm doing this for fun and yadda yadda yadda...** _the song used is Sugababes 'Run for Cover' I do not own it... I just adore it like I adore Yamcha..._

=============================================================

**__**

When yous, got me down

Then I, get turned around

I tend to, cut myself off

From things, I shouldn't run from

It was always the same dream... the same forgoing nightmare that propelled him awake. The same feeling of loss like he couldn't do anything to help. The feeling of being _weak_... but not weak in a sense he recognised. Weak as being a child again having to rely on your parents. Two figures he had long since forgotten and dreaded seeing again. Now he lay awake staring at the ceiling of the room he shared. He lay there next to her for a long while. Then the noise began signalling the beginning of a certian saiyan prince's night training...

The buzz of the gravitron was driving him crazy. He rolled over in bed and pulled the pillow over his head. '_Why did the damn thing have to be so loud_?' He thought. 

'_Some of us sleep ya know_!' He wanted to shout out the window at Vegeta. But why didn't he? I guess he knew what was going to happen Vegeta would stalk out and probably blast him to the next dimension. Then proceed to separate him and Bulma further than he already had. Ever since that damn accident when Vegeta blew up the gravitron. Bulma had been annoying Vegeta more than she annoyed him. He _was_ jealous. He admitted that. But what could you do?

He rolled over again the pillow still over his head. The noise was just too much and he got elbowed in the ribs by Bulma. He grunted at the pain. World strongest and his girlfriend still knew where to jab him to make it hurt.

"Yamcha you **will** lie still or you **will** sleep in the spare room." She grumbled annoyed her voice slightly sleepy.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Damn gravitron's keeping me awake."

"Well why don't _you_ go train." Bulma remarked rolling over turning her back to him.

Yamcha sighed and got out of bed. "I might as well." He got changed in to his red gi. 

Yamcha wandered outside. He looked at the red light coming from the gravitron and he growled annoyed. "That Vegeta thinks he's so tough. Well I'll show him. One day I'll prove it that I can be just as tough."

Yamcha powered up and he flew off he wasn't going to train near Vegeta just the sight of the gravitron made him mad. Yamcha landed on his balcony of his apartment ten stories up in the city and he opened the sliding doors and walked inside.

It was just as he'd left it- **_messy_**. Training equipment and clothes scattered everywhere. Yet Yamcha knew his way around it like the back of his hand. He flicked the light on and cleared down the bench for his bench presses. Since he seemed to always to break the gym's gym equipment. He used his own he bought with the money he got from being a baseball star. He owned the apartment now thanks to that money. So no more rent. This was his solitude now in the city away from Bulma and her constant yelling at Vegeta, away from Vegeta and his constant yelling at Bulma, and his away from the both of them at Capsule Corp. 

Yamcha lay his back down on the bench and began to do bench presses it was fairly easy despite the amount of weights he had on there. He sighed after half an hour bored, there was no resistance in this. Being one of earth's strongest did have it's disadvantages. The gym equipment. He couldn't find weights that would be heavy enough. Yamcha wandered in to his own room and he flopped down on the bed placing his hands behind his head he looked at the ceiling.

After a while he gave up staring at the ceiling as well. The others were always more disciplined than himself at training for these androids. What was keeping him going was his determination to prove he could be as tough as Vegeta but he knew he couldn't cut it. He wasn't a saiyan his strength could only increase so much then give out. Saiyans like his friend Goku had proved had the ability to get stronger after a battle. Yamcha sighed, he lay in his own bed until he saw it was about ten o' clock in the morning he left heading back to capsule corp.

**__**

It doesn't really matter

sometimes we run for cover

I'm always on the outside

He landed down in the back yard and looked at the gravitron with hatred. It was still red inside and the lights were flashing about. Yamcha walked inside. He saw Bulma sitting at the kitchen table. 

"Hey." He said casually and sat down next to her.

"Oh so now you come to see me after your training." She remarked.

"Bulma don't start." Yamcha sighed.

"Don't you '_don't start_' me mister." She remarked.

'_Why do I put up with this_?' Yamcha thought. "_Right sorry_." He apologised.

Bulma looked at Yamcha as he sighed. "Yamcha... is something wrong?"

He looked at her and he shrugged. "I can't seem to get any sleep lately."

"It's those dreams you told me about isn't it?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah." Yamcha sighed.

"Tell me again Yamcha what happens. There has to be something there something you can remember apart from running in to the desert." She said.

Yamcha looked at her. She was sincere this time. She wanted to help. She took his hand and looked him in the eyes. He nodded and slowly began to explain it again.

__

What he hated about this explaining part was the memories. Memories of how his fear of woman had occurred. He remembered his father holding him by the hand and leading him down a long dark corridor.

"We are nearly there Yamcha. But you must remember no matter what she does. Do not go near her. She loves you but she means you harm."

The large wooden door opened at the end of the corridor and there she sat her long black hair flowing past her shoulders to her mid back, in spiral curls, her hair so lively and her warm ebony eyes smiled at him.

"Mom..." He said softly. He was only a child of five or six how was he suppose to know she was dangerous?

"Yamcha." She smiled at him and her arms opened for him to enter and as he went to step forward his father grabbed him by the arm. 

Yamcha looked up at his father confused. "Remember what I told you. No."

"But dad-" He began to protest.

He looked over at his mother and she smiled so warmly at him so lovingly he didn't understand. He could never understand. His mother loved them both- yet she lived apart from them so far apart.

"Cyril. Please let me hold him." her voice was so soft so gentle.

"No Moyna. We do not know what is wrong with you. You will bring him nothing but torment in your embrace. Nothing but fear. He should not fear you. He is going to be a warrior. Not a coward, you do not need to install fear in to him."

But her look at him despite what his father said Yamcha couldn't. He couldn't not go to her. She looked normal, she looked sincere. She looked like she loved him.

"Mom..." Yamcha broke his father's grip with a surprising strength.

"Yamcha! No!" his father shouted but his father was drowned out by a blackness behind him as Yamcha ran to his mother.

She began to cry as he ran towards her. Then to his horror he stopped as she lunged at him. Her hands moved from beside her waist and towards his neck, suddenly he was scooped up by his father from the darkness and his father shielded him as an energy blast shot out. 

Yamcha felt the heat and heard his father's voice in his ears.

"It'll be alright Yamcha. Remember what I taught you. Be a warrior."

Yamcha could feel the tears of fear run down his cheeks. Why would she do that? Why would his mother want to hurt them both.

"You tainted my child!!" He heard his mother scream, as the heat grew and the blast became all more consuming. He had no power like his parents they could cause the ground to move with there energy, he couldn't do any except fight. Fight to survive.

Yamcha felt his father's body burst in to flames and he pulled himself from the embrace and he looked at his mother and she stopped and looked at him.

"My son..." She whispered, for a moment there was love in her voice. "My **mortal** son..." her voice became agitated and she sent out another blast.

Yamcha covered his face and his father's body leapt up from the ground.

"Go! Yamcha get out!" his father shouted.

Yamcha turned and he ran out of the room he heard the wooden door shut behind him as he ran out in to the corridor and down the hallways and out of the giant castle. past the barb wired fences, the faces of guards and the sign...

****

Maryland's Mental Institute.

The words of the sign meant nothing to him then. But remembering it... remembering it. That was different. His young body ran out in to the wilderness out towards the desert away from that life, away from everything. Leaving it behind him. Locking it away in the back of his mind.

Bulma looked at Yamcha as his head was lowered and he was looking at the table his arms flat on the table and his hands clasp together. He sighed. Her hand touched his and he looked up at her.

"We'll start at that sign. It's a start Yamcha." she said.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah."

She stood up and looked at him. "Now off you go and train. Get your mind off it for now. I'll give you a call when I find something." Bulma said.

"I think I'll go to Master Roshi's find Krillen and do some training with him for a while. At least I can keep up with him." Yamcha said standing up.

Bulma smiled and she gave him a hug. "Everything will be okay Yamcha. We'll figure this out. You have my word on it."

**__**

Stabbed in the back

Once did a thing like that

Sticking to your ploy

Is this something you enjoy?

Krillen blinked and he looked at Yamcha. "Whoa well heck I'd be scared to if my mother tried to kill me." He remarked. "If you need a hand man, just let me know."

Yamcha smiled. "It's okay Krillen. Anything that's human I can handle."

"I hear you there." Krillen replied with a smile - anything human was easy compared to the other battles they'd fought together.

There was a long silence between the two friends and Krillen looked at Yamcha.

"Say what do you think your mother meant by mortal?" He asked.

Yamcha shrugged. "Beats me. The insane say insane things."

Krillen looked out at the ocean. He had a sinking feeling that it was more than that.

Master Roshi came outside and held the phone up. "It's Bulma. Yamcha, she says she has something on your predicament."

Yamcha took the phone. "Hello?"

Master Roshi looked at Krillen. "What's all this about?" the old turtle hermit asked.

"It's just some stuff Yamcha is remembering about his past now. I think Goku mentioning that crazy remark about Bulma having a healthy baby made Yamcha think he ought to straighten up a few things of his own first before even thinking about settling down." Krillen replied.

Master Roshi looked at Yamcha. "Some guys just get all the luck... and the women."

Krillen rolled his eyes as looked at Yamcha as he ended the phone call with Bulma.

"Anything happening?" He asked.

"Yeah. Bulma found that Maryland Mental Institute. Turns out the place burnt down to the ground and all that is left is rubble." He replied.

"Bummer."

"Well I'm going to meet her there anyway. See if something survived. A clue to another memory perhaps." Yamcha said.

"Need some company?" Krillen asked.

Yamcha smiled. "Only if your interested."

"Heck yeah. Gives me something to tease you about."

"Lets go then."

The two of them powered up and took to the sky. Yamcha leading the way towards the location of the remains of the Mental Institute.

Yamcha landed first and he looked at the building. Krillen landed beside him. They looked at the charred remains of the half of the building that was still standing.

"Looks more like something Vegeta blew up than a fire." Krillen remarked.

"Not really if Vegeta got at it there wouldn't be anything left." Yamcha added and headed towards the main door.

"Hey shouldn't we wait for Bulma before we enter?"

Yamcha looked at Krillen. "We can handle a little rubble Krillen, it's not as if we need Goku or anyone else."

Krillen nodded. "Yeah it's just this place is creepy looking."

"C'mon man, if anything remotely ugly and alien attacks us we can scare it off with it's reflection in your bald head." Yamcha taunted.

"Hey! You take that back." Krillen growled.

But Yamcha was already at the door and he placed his hand up against it and the door fell over backwards landing with a loud thunk. Yamcha had hardly touched the door.

Yamcha shrugged and he walked inside.

Krillen looked at the entrance where Yamcha had vanished in to. 

"Why am I getting a feeling I'm not going to like this?" He added and ran up to the entrance and inside catching up to Yamcha he looked at the long corridor and the closed off cells on either side of the corridor.

Yamcha stopped at the end of the corridor seeing that same large wooden door and he looked at it. If his mother had the ability to used her energy he didn't understand why she couldn't blast the door down to escape. He pushed open the door. 

"Uuuuhhhh... what is that stench?" he heard Krillen ask.

Yamcha's breathing became deep as the strength of burnt wood and flesh filled his nose. "It's charred flesh Krillen."

"Well then you go ahead I'm going to go back and see if Bulma has arrived yet. It stinks in there." Krillen remarked.

"Right I'll join you in a bit." Yamcha replied he looked round the room.

He heard Krillen head back off down the hallway.

He looked to the ground see two skeleton figures lying on the floor. "No." He breathed and backed up to the door. It suddenly slammed shut.

"_Yaaaaamchhhhha_." A voice hissed in his ear. 

He spun round to see where the voice came from.

"Who's there?!" He demanded. "Krillen? If that's you this is a sick joke."

There was silence and Yamcha felt himself shudder.

"I must be going mad." He muttered.

He shook his head trying to get the creepy feeling off him. But he could feel someone else there. He didn't sense their energy. He could feel them in a sense he hadn't used before. A sixth sense.

"_Like mother like son..._" he heard the same voice.

He looked round the room his eyes narrowed as he tried to find where the voice was coming from. He stepped slowly back to the door. 

"Okay. This is getting weird. So now would be the time to leave." he told himself.

He was keeping calm keeping his fear hidden. When he felt the softness of velvet behind him and he turned round slowly as the velvet blackness enveloped him.

"_But you can't leave Yamcha..._" The same voice said.

"Let me go!!" Yamcha cried form within the blackness.

"Welcome home son." A more feminine voice remarked. 

Moyna stepped out of the shadows. She tapped the skeletons and they crumbled in to a pile of bones. "Immortally does had it's advantages doesn't it Cyril?" She laughed and stepped back and the blackness enveloped her.

Yamcha looked round in the dark and he saw a bright glowing aura in the distance and he looked as the same motherly figure from his dreams walk up to him. He swallowed a sudden pit of fear in his stomach.

"You-should-be-dead." He breathed.

"Immortals don't die Yamcha." She smiled at him. There was nothing sincere about that smile. It was spine chilling.

"How did-?" He began.

"Ages ago." She waved her hand about as if waving it off. "You know anybody can wish for immortality on the dragonballs."

"Oh..." Yamcha frowned. 

She was right though. It seemed a whole lot of bad guys just wanted immortality or eternal youth. The wishes were too predictable.

"Let me tell you what happened. I was originally looking for the dragonballs for archaeological reasons. I happen to find them all and as the myth goes collect all seven make a wish. Now I realised I was getting on in age, I had no family nor a man who loved me. So I wished for immortality so I could live longer to be able to keep going in my career and eventually settle down and have a family. Which is what happened. I meet your father. Fifty years my junior, he taught me the whole controlling my energy thing and I realised with the more I used it and got used to using it the stronger I became-" She explained.

Yamcha sighed this was all typically cliche. "Then you realised you had the power to control the world." he finished. "Unkillable and getting stronger."

She smiled. "Right. Well your father didn't like that so he took you from me and locked me up here. With the use of magick from a little witch I was bound to this room. Until I used the blood of my first born son to mark the walls. Would I only then be able to leave. He thought since I cared for you so much I wouldn't harm you."

Yamcha backed up slightly. "So you're still trapped right?"

She smiled and looked at him. "Not for long. Now that you've come home."

"Riiiiiiiiight." Yamcha sweatdropped. "Er well it's nice seeing you again _mom_. But I really gotta go- Um _now_!" He backed up and felt a wall behind him.

"But you can't go. I'm not free yet."

"Like H.F.I.L I'm letting you go free. You're crazy!"

**__**

Publicity and insecurity (insecurities)

Just wanna be me

It's my need to be free

Krillen looked at the building and he turned his back on it and shuddered. He didn't like this place. Not one bit. Sure it was empty no more crazy people. But he couldn't but still feel the madness clinging to the remains of the building like moss to a wet rock. He heard a sound of an air craft and he looked up as Bulma's Capsule Corp. air craft landed. The door opened slowly and Krillen blinked as Master Roshi stepped off the air craft first followed by Bulma.

"Master Roshi?" Krillen questioned.

Bulma looked at Krillen. "He called me up. That's why I'm late. He got a really bad feeling about this place and looking at it now I don't blame him. What a dump."

"Where's Yamcha?" Master Roshi asked.

"Inside. Checking out his mother's old cell room." Krillen looked to the building. "He's been in there for a while now." He added.

Bulma looked at the building. "Well I got floor plans of the place apparently in the basement there are some old metal believe it or not fire proof filing cabinets so I'm going to go check that out." She said and walked towards the building. She stopped and looked at Krillen and Master Roshi. "Go get Yamcha and meet me in the basement we're not leaving till I get those files." she added.

"Right." Krillen sighed.

Bulma walked in to the building. 

Krillen looked at Master Roshi. The two of them then walked in to the building. Master Roshi took in the surroundings of the building. Krillen noticed for once Master Roshi didn't seem to of brought his 'reading material' with him.

Krillen stopped at the large wooden door and he pushed it open slowly.

"Yamcha hey c'mon man we're heading down to the basement to check out the files." Krillen called out and he stopped and looked round the empty room.

Master Roshi stepped inside and he looked round the room slowly. "We're not alone Krillen." he remarked simply.

Krillen looked at master Roshi. He couldn't see his old teacher's eyes, but he could tell he was following a movements of sorts round the room. Krillen looked round the room and he blinked as he noticed the shadow's on the wall moving, but no candle light or any other form of light to make the shadow's flicker like they were.

"Okay this is mondo weird." Krillen remarked and the the door slammed shut.

Krillen nearly jumped out of his skin and looked at the door taking in a deep breath.

"Relax Krillen. it'll come to you eventually but somewhere in this room Yamcha is trapped. Once you've locked on to him and whatever is following him we'll attack it with a kame hame ha wav." Master Roshi remarked.

Krillen nodded slowly and he let his senses slip in to the motion of the shadow's movement, relaxing his mind he slowly began to sense Yamcha's movements round the room. He was going pretty fast, and what ever it was- was catching up. 

Within the shadows everything seemed dark and Yamcha couldn't stay still for long before his mother caught up with him. Always on the move he had no time to pause for a breath or even to power up for an attack. He felt if he even slowed down or even let his mother get the best of him he would end up like her. He didn't want that to happen. He had bigger problems to worry about. Like these androids that the boy from the future predicted. He wanted to be there to help the team. But that would be hard if he was dead. '_I really hate running_.' he thought as he slipped back in to the duck and dodge stage that had been going on for the past ten minutes. 

'_Geez Krillen where are you?_' he added thought.

Yamcha then stopped running as he felt a flicker of energy and he stopped seeing the darkness and saw beyond, he could feel Krillen's energy and Master Roshi.

'_They're here. I can feel them. but I can't see them. This is weird. What on earth is going on here?_' He thought to himself and he looked over his shoulder to see his mother lunge at him. He hit the ground as she flew over him. 

He jumped back up to his feet. "Wolf Fang Fist time." He told himself. 

Even though he hadn't used his original technique in ages, he knew it was the better to use in this situation to knock her flat for a small time while he figured out how to break out of the shadows and back to Krillen.

Yamcha dropped in to the beginning stance of his personal technique and he watched his mother as she began to look at him, he then slowly raised his energy and his hands moved in to the right position and he lunged forward at her. 

"WOLF FANG FIST!" he shouted and she blinked and looked at him as his blow hit her right in the stomach and knocked her up against the blackness of the shadows.

He saw the shadow's rip as she fell backwards and he took his chance and ran and leaped through the tear and landed on the ground in a forward roll and sprung back up to his feet spinning round he dropped back in to a defence stance and stared at the tear in the blackness as it closed up.

Krillen blinked he had sensed Yamcha's energy rise then suddenly he had leap out of thin air. Master Roshi looked at Yamcha and nodded.

"Family problems I see." The turtle hermit commented.

Yamcha looked at them. "Yeah." he said and looked round the room.

"Now lets get out of here, she can't leave the room. And we can, no use in trying to kill what can't be killed." He said.

Krillen looked at Yamcha and he gulped. "You're saying this is like a Garlic Junior thing isn't it?" He asked.

"Immortal. Yeah." Yamcha replied. He rushed up to the door and put his hand on the handle and pulled at it. The door wouldn't budge though and Yamcha frowned.

"Great." He drooled. "Just what I didn't need."

A laugh echoed through the room. "The door can only be opened from the outside and like others before you- you will die."

"Okay Yamcha if you ever want me to come to one of your family reunions for company, don't even bother asking. I like living." Krillen remarked.

"_The door can only be opened from the outside_." The voice laughed.

Krillen rubbed his temples. "Oh great so now we're waiting on Bulma to find us."

Yamcha watched as the blackness began to stir and Yamcha dropped back in to a defence stance. "Don't let the shadows touch you, they seem to pull you through to a in between." He said and looked at Krillen then to Master Roshi.

"There's only one way to stop shadows." Master Roshi remarked, "And that's add some light on to the situation. So power up." He added.

Krillen and Yamcha nodded and they looked at each other, then in a flash they powered up so their auras were glowing with light from their energy.

"Now what?" Krillen asked.

Master Roshi looked at the door. "Hold off those shadows till Bulma realises that we aren't coming." he replied.

"We could be here a while." Yamcha remarked.

"Can't we just try to blast the door down?" Krillen asked.

"You can try. But this room the magick used was placed here by Baba, so conserve your energy and when that door opens blast those shadows with all your might and then we back up to the door and leave as quickly as possible."

"Kame hame ha wav right?" Yamcha asked.

"Works for me." Krillen replied.

**__**

It doesn't really matter

Sometimes we run for cover

I'm always on the outside

You never seem to wonder

How much you make me suffer

I speak it from the inside

Bulma pulled out another file and she opened it and looked at it and frowned. 

"Not this one either! I can't believe this!" Bulma looked over her shoulder at the door. 

"Typical just typical, I'm doing all the work and those men are probably taking their god forsaken time messing round upstairs." She grumbled to herself and went back to the filing cabinet flipping through it. "Why couldn't Yamcha be normal like other people and have a last name. It would make it the little bit more easier." She grumbled as she continued to go through the filing cabinet. 

She looked over at the three other filing cabinets the same size and she sighed. This was going to take _some_ time.

"Hit the ground boys!" Roshi shouted as the blast fired right over their heads. 

"Nothing like a mother with immortal strength and unlimited power to keep you on our toes for android training." Krillen remarked looking up from the ground.

"If these androids are going to be anything like this I seriously think I'm getting to old to keep doing this." Yamcha sighed.

Roshi hit Yamcha with his walking stick. "You think your too old look at me!"

"You only came cause Bulma was coming. I know you." Yamcha grumbled.

Roshi thumped Yamcha with his stick harder this time. "Watch it or you won't only be dodging your mother's attacks."

Bulma looked up as the roof began to crumble and she felt the entire place shake and she blinked. "Now what?!" She exclaimed in annoyance. She watched as the three filing cabinets fell over and all the files flew across the floor. Bulma sighed.

"Great this is going to take longer now!" She growled. "Yamcha owes me for this!"

Bulma blinked as she felt a sudden breeze fly through the room and she looked at a single file as the wind blew only that one open. Bulma looked round and walked up to the file and she picked it up and began to read.

****

First name: Moyna

****

Last name: Unknown

****

Age: Unknown

****

Reason for committal: Showing signs of mental hostility towards family.

****

Problems: Ability to create powerful beams of energy from her hands without thought. The subject has injured several guards already with this ability. **_Immortality_** is also a major problem being as the patient hasn't died or aged after sixty-three years.

****

Suggestive procedures: Total lock up for staff and other patient's safety.

****

Medical condition: Unsure. Showing small signs of schizophrenia

****

Treatment: Undecided.

****

Next of kin: husband- _Cyril_. son- _Yamcha_.

****

Final procedure: Locking spell on the room to keep her from leaving and causing harm to those around her.

****

Other notes: The locking spell will lock whoever goes in to the room in there and possibly trap them in a pool of darkness unless the door is opened the trapped realised, this excludes the subject who is confined to the room until she can break the spell with the blood of her son.

****

Doctor's notes: The spell was **_NOT_** my idea. I quit!

Dr. Jonathan Harris

Bulma closed the file and she looked upstairs. She felt the entire ground shake again and she blinked. "If Yamcha went in to that room and she's immortal and Krillen and Master Roshi followed-" Bulma's eyes went wide. "I have to get them out and now!"

Bulma ran up the stairs as fast as she could go the file still in her hands and she ran in to the long corridor and felt the entire building shift again.

As Bulma ran down the corridor she felt fear rise up in the pit of her stomach. If he died she would never forgive herself for not telling him the truth. But his dreams had stopped her from informing him that she and Vegeta had been seeing each other. Of course in private. Guilt swarmed in her stomach she would have to put things on hold with Vegeta until Yamcha recovered from this. She hated putting things in hold. She had only wanted to help him out so she could be alone with Yamcha and find the right moment to tell him. But Master Roshi and Krillen coming along. That was unexpected. She would have to wait again. She hated waiting.

Bulma skidded to a halt as she looked at the large wooden door, she wasn't sure by the size of it if she could even push it open.

"GET DOWN!" She heard Krillen shout from inside and the entire place shook again Bulma looked up at the open ceiling as she saw a streak of light shoot up and towards the sky stretching beyond the visual limits of her mortal eyes. If only she had powers like that. Then she could help them too. She hated not being able to help her friends.

She stood transfixed staring at the door as if willing it to open on it's own so she wouldn't have to push it open.

She touched the door and noticed how it shimmered a blue pixie color. The color of magick. She looked at the file in her hand. "It's true then. They must of called the magick in as a last resort. To restrain her." Bulma said softly.

"KRILLEN LOOK OUT!!" she heard Yamcha shout.

Bulma jumped as a blast shot through the wall and she quickly looked through the hole and saw Krillen Yamcha and Master Roshi all firing energy blasts from their hands at the largest monster of shadows she'd ever seen. Krillen and Yamcha's aura's of energy were flicking keeping the smaller shadows at bay. Bulma knew she had to move quickly before it was too late but she had to get the shadow's away from the door and fast. She stepped away from the hole and she looked round.

"Light light..." she repeated and ran over and pulled a large coat rack over and she fished her hand in to her pocket and pulled out a capsule case. She pulled a capsule out and she popped the cap and threw it to the side and with a **POOF** a large stage light sat and Bulma looked at it. 

"And I was going to get rid of that capsule." She remarked. She grabbed the light by it's handles and lifted it up with all her might and placed it on the coat rock and moved the head of the light so it was up straight. She pointed it at the door and checked it's power. It was still at full charge and she looked at the door and turned the light on and walked up to the door and grabbed it by the handle and she took in a deep breath. It was her time to save the day- it was about time.

**__**

Looking right a me (at me)

Won't recede my plea (my plea)

Tell me what you mean (you mean)

I'm not what's on the screen

Thinking what will be (will be)

Find innovatory (atory)

That's quite enough for me

Makes me wanna scream

(scream, scream, scream, scream, scream, scream)

Yamcha felt himself hit the ground exhausted he couldn't hold his energy up any more, he couldn't keep the aura of energy around himself. He looked at Krillen standing in front of him. His aura too was wavering.

"I can't see her anywhere Yamcha. She's just too fast." Krillen remarked.

Yamcha was doubled over looking at the ground beneath him, he felt his head spin slightly and it almost felt his entire stomach was about to fall out he felt everything become heavy and he looked up above himself seeing the shadows move across the ceiling and begin to slowly drip down. He felt the shadow strike through his shoulder like a dagger and he gasped at the pain of it. Nothing had felt so painful ever before. He watched as the blood dripped slowly in little drops and they fell to the floor in what felt like one long moment. Then the blood poured out and he gasped.

Master Roshi helped him up. "Don't give up." was all he said.

Yamcha felt for the remainder of his energy in the center of his core.

"YAMCHA!! I'M COMING IN!!!" He heard Bulma shout form the other side of the door.

Yamcha looked at Krillen and Master Roshi nodded at them. "NOW! Kame hame ha!"

"Kaaaa meeee haaaa meee HAAAA!!!" The three of them shouted in unison as they shot out the three powerful turtle wav blasts towards the main part of the shadow.

A scream shot out on the impact. Yamcha looked behind him as the door opened and a bright light filled the room the shadows screamed as the light hit them.

"Hurry!! C'mon lets get out of here!" Bulma shouted at them not coming in to the room. "We don't have all day!!!"

The three of them turned and ran towards the light and out of the room.

Yamcha fell to the ground on the other side of the door and he took in a deep breath and he looked up as Bulma knelt down in front of him. "Where would you be without me?" She asked him and smiled.

Yamcha felt his aura of energy finally vanish and he collapsed on to the ground drained. He felt Bulma roll him over on to his back and she looked at the wound on his shoulder. "Yamcha you're bleeding." She said softly.

"What?" Krillen looked over. "Hey when'd that happen?"

"In-there." Yamcha breathed.

Krillen and Master Roshi looked toward the door then at each other worriedly.

"Okay now would be a good time to leave." Krillen remarked.

Bulma helped Yamcha up. "C'mon lean on me Yamcha we're going now."

"I'm sorry..." He said softly.

Krillen went on the other side of Bulma and helped Yamcha.

"Okay we better hurry Bulma." Master Roshi said.

They all made it outside and in to Bulma's air craft, she jumped behind the wheel the craft took off and flew away from the mental institute. Yamcha sat in the back looking out the window and he watched in a bright explosion of dark light the place explode along with a shout of pure evil joy.

"**_I'M FREE!!!_**"

Yamcha looked down and away from the window and then the entire craft began to shake as the sky fell black.

"Hey what on earth?!" Krillen exclaimed.

Yamcha felt the guilt hit him if he had kept his energy evenly controlled that shadow wouldn't of stabbed him and he wouldn't off left the blood behind for his mother's escape. The earth was falling in to an hour of darkness.

Yamcha heard Bulma scream from up front. He pushed himself up and he slowly made his way to the front of the craft and he looked round the entire sky was pitch black. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong?! Look!!!" She pointed out the window and Yamcha blinked.

"I don't see anything." He remarked.

"THAT'S IT!!! I CAN'T SEE WHERE I'M FLYING THIS THING!!! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!!! I JUST MISSED RAMMING US IN TO A MOUNTAIN!" She exclaimed frustrated.

Yamcha felt the sudden *ping* of an approaching power levels and they were increasing. He looked over his shoulder. Krillen's gaze followed and Yamcha rushed to the back of the craft and he pushed the doors open. 

"Hey what are you doing?!" Bulma shouted at him.

"Hang on would you!" He shouted and he looked out in to the darkness and he spotted a white shirt in the darkness. Tien and Chaoitsu flew up and in the back of the craft and Yamcha pulled the door shut.

"Bulma you've got to land us, before you crash us."

Tien looked up at Yamcha. "What's going on? It can't be the androids already can it? This isn't what the boy from the future described."

Master Roshi stood up and he looked at Tien. "I'm afraid it's just another peril of the earth Tien."

"It's Yamcha's family reunion that's what it is." Krillen remarked staying seated his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes closed and his head down.

"There's got to be a way round this." Yamcha remarked to himself. "Think, c'mon anybody?" he looked at the group of them.

"What about Goku? He can help us." Bulma offered.

"Too far away I'm afraid." Tien remarked. "You guys flew in to mine and Chaoitsu's training area, then this darkness seemed to follow you."

"Is this really a result of Yamcha's family?" Chaoitsu asked.

Yamcha frowned. "It is my fault."

"Hey you cut that out. It could of happened to any of us." Krillen said.

"Hey Tien anywhere in these mountains we can land?!" Bulma shouted at the three eyes bulky giant.

Tien nodded. "Sure about two miles over there's a spot it's break in the trees."

Bulma flicked the lights on for the air craft and the shadow's screamed and moved back. "What's with the fear of light?" Bulma asked.

"Beats me." Krillen replied.

Master Roshi flipped through the file and he looked up. "It appears the fear only came when her powers grew darker." he said simply.

"Can I have a look at that?" Yamcha asked.

Master Roshi handed the file over and Yamcha looked at it and he flipped through it and saw underlined 'Immortality by Dragonballs' Yamcha closed the file.

"I'm going to have to reverse this." He said and put the file down.

**__**

Keep it to myself (keep it to myself)

It doesn't really matter

Sometimes we run for cover

I'm always on the outside 

(keep it to myself) Keep it to myself

You never seem to wonder

how much you make me suffer

I speak it from the inside

The craft landed in the clearing and the group of them stepped out and looked up at the sky filled up with darkness the shadows moving each like it had a personality of it's own. The shadows hoovered over them.

"We're trapped." Master Roshi commented.

The shadows then began falling from the sky like daggers and they all jumped out of the way as the shadows sliced through the hover craft like nothing.

Yamcha heard Bulma scream and he rushed over to her and skidded to a holt and stood there watching her lying flat on her back a shadow cutting deep in to her stomach. She looked at him he rushed to her side and grabbed at the shadow and pulled it out of her and flung it to the side and he watched as more shadows fell from the sky. He placed his hands over her stomach and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Yamcha." she said with a weak apologetic voice.

"No Bulma hold on. You can do it. Stay alive." he said softly.

She shook her head. "I should of told you sooner." She sighed.

Yamcha looked at her. "Bulma?" he questioned.

He saw the tears in the corner of her eyes and he heard the cries of his friends as each of them were struck down by the shadows.

"I. I. I've hurt you." She stammered.

"No. No you haven't you'll hurt me if you die."

"Understand I didn't mean to do it. It just happened. I don't even know how anymore. All I know is that I'm... having... _his_... child."

Yamcha was taken a back suddenly. "His?" He asked softly.

Bulma's hand touched his hand. "Vegeta's child Yamcha. I was going to have his child." She breathed her voice wavering and becoming faint.

"Bulma." He swallowed.

"Sorry." He felt her hand go limp in his. 

Yamcha let go and stood up his heard lowered looking at her body lying there. The countless times he had seen and loved that body, and she died telling him she was pregnant to the man who was responsible for his death. He looked up at the sky the darkness seemed to suit him suddenly. He turned round and walked away from the body, not a single emotion left and he walked out in to the clearing and he looked round his friends all lay where they'd been struck down. Yamcha watched as the darkness formed in to a large shadow and it dripped to the ground in front of him and he watched as his mother's image formed from that shadow and she looked at him, her expression was emotionless like his.

"Join me Yamcha. I can promise you power and strength, no longer will you be the weak one." She said. 

Yamcha looked at her then at where his friend's bodies lay. He looked at her face. She was all he had left now. She had taken away the friends he knew the life he loved and the world he grew up in. Now she wanted him as a son- after she destroyed it all.

"What else can you promise me?" He asked coldly.

She smirked. "That which Vegeta craves, what better way to get back at the saiyan prince who took your girlfriend. I can give you immortality."

Yamcha looked at her and raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Uh huh? How's that?"

"I have the dragonballs... all you have to do is make the wish."

Yamcha looked at her. "Fine you win." He replied defeated. His friends had all died he'd lost Bulma and why not get the better of Vegeta for once. It wouldn't bring Bulma back. But it would make him better than Vegeta he would get his true desire.

Yamcha watched as his mother's arms shot out towards the sky and each finger stretched in to a long black shadow and they stretched across the horizon and moments later came back the seven dragonballs in both her hands. She placed them on the ground and the dragonballs began to glow. 

"Eternal dragon arise." his mother commanded.

The sky grew dark once again but this time it wasn't her Yamcha knew and he looked up as the dragonballs began to levitate and shoot up in to the sky and in a brilliant streak of olden light the long slender dragon appeared.

"**You have summoned me. I shall grant you one wish.**" The dragon spoke.

"It is for my son." She said the dragon looked at Yamcha.

"**What is it you desire? I shall grant you one wish that is within my power.**"

Yamcha looked at his mother. Immortality had turned her evil and made her go crazy. He looked round at his friends lying motionless on the ground the androids were coming if he had immortality he could defeat them alone, but he would once again be alone a loneliness he didn't crave or like. He looked at Bulma's body lying motionless on the ground just out of the clearing. He knew she would love him as a friend and that's all he needed in his heart. Hi sudden hatred vanished at her lying there. He loved her he always would, so who cared if she'd be with another, she'd be alive.

"I wish for this day to be erased as if it never happened, but give me the memory and the memory alone. So I may prevent it from happening again." Yamcha said.

"NO! Yamcha! What are you doing?!" his mother looked at him.

"I am doing what I think is right mother. Immortality has made you insane and harm the ones you care about. If that's what immortality is then I don't want it."

the dragon's eyes began to glow and Yamcha looked up at him. 

"**Your wish will be granted!**" The dragon replied and then vanished the seven dragonballs shot out in several different directions across the globe.

"YAMCHA!!!!" His mother lunged at him and Yamcha stood his ground.

"Bye mother." Was all he said.

Everything then began to shine brightly and a light shot out across the sky as the day was reversed.

Yamcha blinked and he opened his eyes he looked at Bulma sitting opposite him at the table. She was alive. His heart felt a sudden release. As much as he wanted to scream at her for cheating on him. He couldn't, **_she was alive_**, and that's all there was to it.

Bulma looked at Yamcha his hands clasp together. Her hand touched his and he looked up at her. "We'll start at that sign. It's a start Yamcha." she said.

He looked at her. "I'll be okay Bulma. I'd rather not dig up what could get us all killed." He said and looked at her. "What I want to know was when were you going to tell me about being pregnant with Vegeta's child?" He asked.

Bulma blinked and she looked at him shock written across her face. "How'd you-?"

Yamcha smiled at her. He didn't know why or how he could smile or tolerate knowing eventually it would hit him. But not now. He was just glad she was alive and his friends were okay. "At least with Vegeta you can find out about his past and it won't hurt you. The way mine would." he said sincerely. "I just hope you two have a good life together." He stood up and his hands slid from hers.

"Yamcha." Bulma remarked and she stood up.

He stopped at the door and looked at her. "Yeah."

"Don't forget to visit me okay?" She asked her voice soft and remorseful.

"Of course." he said and he walked out. 

He looked at the gravitron buzzing as Vegeta trained. "I'm not you Vegeta. But **_IF _**I were you I'd use that power you have to guard her with my entire life."

**__**

(keep it to myself) Keep it to myself

It doesn't really matter

Sometimes we run for cover

I'm always on the outside 

(keep it to myself) Keep it to myself

You never seem to wonder

how much you make me suffer

I speak it from the inside

****

The End


End file.
